The byproduct emissions of carbon dioxide (CO2) and nitrogen (N2) from coal-fired steam electrical generating plant furnace scrubbers of Ref 2 and Ref. 3 are reacted with byproducts of electric vehicle spent nodular flocculant electrolytic fuel of Ref. 4. The said byproducts are manmade pollutants produced independently in the electrical generator and transportation sectors of the economy. The said byproducts are presently viewed as contaminating pollutants of air and water and incur a continuing operating overhead material product loss and disposal expense. The burning of one ton of coal produces thirteen (13) tons of emission product loss. Twenty three percent (23%) of these emissions are carbon dioxide (CO2) or about three tons. Carbon dioxide produced in the coal-fired furnace when captured in the scrubbers Ref. 2 and Ref. 3 become value added product used in the commercial manufacturing of organic chemicals in the electrophoresic process of the present invention. Facility stack nitrogen scrubbed free of carbon dioxide and acid gases and mercury become a value-added product used in nitrogen fixation for the commercial production of fertilizers within the same said electrophoresic equipment. The use of facility stack nitrogen shifts the oxygen and nitrogen ratio closer to its original ambient balance. These two sources of value-added byproducts are brought together as feed stocks in a highly activated gaseous field and allowed to cool in deliquescent contraction with reactant moisture to liquid form producing polymeric alkane carbon chains or in combination with nitrogen in forming cyanogenic (CN) compounds as in the polymeric formation of cyanic (CNOH) or cyanuric (C2N3H3) acids and most importantly ammonification (NH3) of reactants to form fertilizers and many other nitrated products used in the formulation of commercial chemicals and explosives.
In the beginning process spent electrolytic fuel of Ref. 4 from an electric vehicle fuel cell is reacted with sodium within an injector reaction chamber of Ref. 5. The reaction product produced in the said reaction chamber passes into a mixing chamber where it is mixed with CO2 and/or N2 of Refs. 2 and 3 which are then passed into a capacitor tuyere described in Ref. 6 where electrons (e−) are removed and protons (H+) are formed within a positively charged ionic stream that has many fragmented open bonded substances. Because free electrons have been removed in the said capacitor tuyere the said ionic stream is no longer able to assume its natural equilibrium balance and will form polymeric union as in the case of two molecules of carbon dioxide having similar placed open bonds will form aliphatic or aromatic dicarboxylic acids.
In the capacitor tuyere of Ref. 5 electrons (e−) are removed and protons (H+) are formed within a positively charged ionic stream that contains many fragmented open bonded substances. The said positively charged ionic stream enters the “Radial and Linear Alignment Chamber”, hereinafter referred to as the alignment chamber. The positively charged substances within the said stream are oriented in magnetic resonance in two degrees of freedom (radially, axially) within the flowing gaseous stream. The speed of the gaseous flow within the said alignment chamber is subsonic and therefore ultrasonic 20Kc frequency in the receiver barrel outside of the said Alignment Chamber moves upstream kinetically effecting the remaining third dimension and degree of freedom physically bringing affinitive open bonds permanently closer together kinetically to share a singular bonding union.
Chemical reactions between substances within the alignment chamber occur as a result of their attraction for electrons (electrophilic) or for ionic atomic nuclei (nucleophilic). Because the capacitor tuyere removes electrons from an ionized stream the said stream is electro positive+. The electrons removed are used downstream in electrophilic or nucleophilic pairing. (Some first order reactions occur ahead of the capacitor tuyere in the injector reaction chamber). The capacitor tuyere is a force generator (creating charges) and therefore is assumed to operate as the first dynamic function necessary for chemical reaction in the process description which follows in the detailed description.